


Losing the Mask

by Mask_of_Brutality



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_of_Brutality/pseuds/Mask_of_Brutality
Summary: America is tired of the views of other nations and how their views stop him from being with the one thing he wants. The only way to finally have his desires filled, is to lose the mask.





	1. Chapter 1

~SLAM~

“ALRIGHT, since don’t seem to be able to get anything done, as usual, let’s just take a two hour break for lunch and meet back here, where we will get something done. Remember to keep within 4000 km, and ask someone else if you don’t know how far that is America. Be here on time!” yelled an angry Germany in his usual uniform with slicked back blond hair, icy blue eyes, and face flushed from anger as usual.

Nations murmured and shouted across the conference table as they packed up their briefcases with important notes and started heading off to the double doors for lunch until the only one left was America, though all of his items were already packed as he seemed to be waiting. Playing a random game on his phone America waited calmly, not even flinching when he felt a large cold hand grasping him by the back of his neck, almost choking in its grip. A deep chuckle from somewhere above, the breath brushing against the back of his neck, sent the smaller man into a slight shiver, though not from fear.

“Hmm, little Amerika, imagine how surprised I was when I got a note from you asking to meet and talk during lunch break. Whatever would you want to talk about with me, the communist bastard?” Hands tightened at the last statement yet America didn’t react as the heavy Russian accent slipped by his ear.

“Not here, but I think it’s of importance that you’ll be interested in commie. Now would you mind letting go of me, I’m getting creeper vibes from you and I’m too awesome and American to get creeped out. And I’m not little, you’re just freakishly tall.” huffed the American as he wrenched himself out of Russia’s neck hold and glared up at the pale blonde. 

Leading the way out of the conference room, America aimed for one of the many, yet pointless conference rooms in the large building. Finally arriving at a room that seemed to appease the American's paranoia both nations entered, locking the door and sweeping for suspicious items. They sat down at the only table in the room where America then pulled out a stack of papers from one of his random space pockets (how he'd hidden all that food still bothered some countries) and handed it to Russia, suddenly rather serious. He rested his head on his propped arms as he watched through lidded eyes for the Russian’s reaction.

Unfazed by the younger nation’s demeanor- he’d seen it countless times during the Cold War- Russia examined the papers before him, closing off his expression as he flipped through papers.

“...Interesting proposition, Amerika. However, why choose me? And what makes you think I’d agree with...this?” Gesturing towards the stack of papers lying deceptively innocent on the table, lavender eyes peered at the blond through paler, almost silvery blond bangs. “It’s quite a gamble for you to have made, showing me this information.”

“I know you will accept.”  
At the raised eyebrow, America blushed and continued, slightly faster than before.

“I mean, it involves gaining things you’ve always fought for and desired. E-even if you no longer desire some of the items I offered, there’s still other items I--”

The American was cut off by a pair of arms that trapped him against a broad chest, pulling him out of his chair and wrapping tightly around him where a mouth moved to the area between his jawline and neck. Instinctively he struggled before a harsh nip to the neck caused the smaller man to moan, melting complacently into the Russian.

“I’m assuming you are talking about the...union between the United States… and the Russian Federation.”

American didn’t respond, but the way he pressed closer to the body behind him, brilliant blush still upon his face explained everything.

“But of course little Amerika, I would never refuse on this. Not when I’ve been waiting for so long. Conquering the world as ours is merely a plus.”


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia or any of its characters. 

“Welcome to my home. Well, one of my homes since I like to spend an equal amount of time in all of my states and territories.” babbled America as he welcomed Russia into his modern one story house. 

Its design seemed to be Japanese styled with its patio board wrapping around the house, wide windows taking up most of the outer walls that could slide open and close. The rooms were mainly oaks and cedars, giving the house a warm, cheery feeling that Russia immediately fell in love with. The furnishings were rather simplistic for the mask of the owner, but it allowed the house to maintain wide, open spaces much like America.

“Much like my Amerika.” murmured Russia.

“Huh?”

“Nothing Amerika. This house seems to suit you.”

“Umm, okay? Thanks, I guess.”

Russia turned back towards America who had a light flush scattered upon his cheeks as he fidgeted, determinedly looking at anything but Russia. Not liking the idea of those cornflower blue eyes not focusing on him, Russia walked over to America until he was practically on top of the smaller nation, noting that his American turned brighter red the closer he got.

“What do you want my little Amerika?”

America sucked in a huge breath, letting it out in the rush of words. “You can call me Alfred if you want. Or, whatever you wanna call me.”

“Alfred.” 

America hummed contently as Russia tugged him closer, wrapping his long arms around the blond.

“Very well, I shall call you Alfred and you may call me Ivan.”

“Eye-van? Isn’t it pronounced Ee-van?” questioned Alfred, his smushed face looked up from the Russian’s chest.

“Nyet, the English pronunciation has ruined the name. Proper way is Eye-van.” replied Russia as he carefully scooped up his American and walked towards the squishy brown sofa where he plopped down, America lightly bouncing on his lap.

“I’m not an invalid, I could’ve walked on my own.”pouted America as he mock-glared at Russia.  
Lightly smiling, Russia tugged America’s face towards him, leaning forward until their faces were less than an inch apart.

“I take care of what’s mine.”

His lips fastened onto America’s lips as he playfully sucked his lower lip, smirking at the lovely little noises his American made. They stayed lip locked until America broke away, panting heavily as Russia trailed down the slim throat, leaving little bite marks and a trail of saliva where he passed.

“W-wait, who are we gonna snatch first? We-hahh, we have to plan carefully, yes, please, please Ivan!” America gasped as he grinded into the Russian’s lap uncontrollably until cool hands clamped down on his hips and forced him to a halt.

“Ivan, please!”

“Nyet, you started the conversation and now you have to finish it; I’ll even let you have first pick.”

“But-” Russia interrupted with a slow roll of hips, drawing a low groan from both before he spoke. “The sooner we figure out our first target, the sooner we can continue.” purred Russia.

America shivered in desire when he felt the growing bulge underneath his ass give an excited twitch.

“Then I choose the Italian brothers, Lichtenstein, and Prussia.”

“Why those four?” asked Russia perplexed.

“Because if we take the Italian brothers, it’ll affect others with their loss, especially Germany and Spain. The lack of Lichtenstein now when Switzerland’s guard is lowered will guarantee his distraction and lack of neutrality when he tries to find his sister. With Prussia gone, Germany will be even more unsettled and will gather the rest of the nations for a meeting to find the missing nations. Though it doesn’t seem advantageous now, it’ll catch enough attention to benefit us.” stated America proudly.

“Interesting. That’s very smart, since we most likely will be invited to this meeting to search; giving us the chance to gain information as well as plant the seeds of suspicion later on.”

America’s smirk replicated Russia as he replied. “Exactly! We’ll know what’s going on at all times while planting the seeds of distrust within the remaining nations.”

“Very good Alfred, I think that deserves an award.” Russia purred as he began to kiss the younger nation, slowly grinding the blond into his constricted erection.

Tongues danced passionately together as they explored foreign territory, tangling back and forth for dominance. Drool trailed down America’s chin as he started to rock against Russia, moans constantly bubbling from his throat as the knot inside became tighter and tighter. They broke apart with a gasp before Russia licked up the trail of saliva until he reached the space between America’s shoulder and neck and gently began nibbling as he thrusted furiously up into the delicious weight above him. Giant hands slipped underneath America’s thin shirt to explore ticklish sides, shuddering back muscles and sensitive nipples that twitched at the cool touch. Russia listened with perverse glee to the whimpers and pleading moans from his little American, smirking against smooth skin as one of his wandering hands slipped into the blond’s jeans to carefully prod at the lovely rosebud between bubbly butt cheeks. His other hand followed the other to boldly grasp America’s cock through his jeans. “Ughhh! I-I’m gonna….hah...come! I..Ivan, please, please! Ivan!!” screamed America as he came in a explosion, body jerking from the intensity.

Blond lashes fluttered over hazy blue eyes still high on post-orgasmic bliss as America shifted to get more comfortable until he noticed Russia’s problem still remained.

“Oh, you didn’t come.” stated America as he leaned back to get a better look at the prominent bulge in Russia’s pants.

“The sight of you in the throes of passion induced by me brought me very close, but I need a little more to finish. Don’t feel bad though; it was mainly about you, that's what I really wanted to see.”

Flushing in embarrassment and slight shame, America bit his lip as he stared at Russia clearly pondering something in his mind before he seemed to make a decision. Resolutely, he slid off Russia’s lap and reached for the zipper of Russia’s pants under the watching gaze of violet eyes. Eagerly, though still jittering with nerves, America focused on tugging down the pants enough to see the dark fabric of Russia’s boxers slightly damp and straining against the rather large bulk of the Russian’s erection.

Hesitating briefly America tugged down the boxers, watching as it released Russia’s cock from its confines with a spring, causing it to almost hit him in the face. Bobbing proudly from curly blond, almost white pubic hair, jutted Russia’s cock, no longer pale like the rest of his skin, but an angry red, veins throbbing in need. 

“Like what you see Alfred?”

Tearing his eyes from the monster cock in front of him, he noticed that Russia’s composed face was slightly flushed as he gazed down with lust and desire dominating his darkened violet eyes nearly dilating his entire pupil. Already, his breath came out in shallow pants of anticipation as fingers twitched with the desire to shove the blond onto his meaty cock of 9 inches.

A small smile flittered across his face as he replied, “Yeah, looks as good as a burger.”

Licking experimentally at the tip, the American preoccupied himself by licking the glistening shaft clean with all the ferocity of a hungry kitten drinking cream. Without warning, he plopped the tip in his mouth. Slowly sucking his way down the thick cock until it hit the back of his throat, he inwardly panicked for a moment on how to breathe, until he realized he could use his nose. Humming happily at the grunts coming from above him, the vibrations caused Russia to possessively twine his fingers into strands of blond hair as he thrusted into that delicious wet heat. Gagging, America tried to lift off the Russian but was stopped by the fingers entangled in his hair.

“Relax your throat Alfred,...yes, that’s it, just like that.”

Baby blue glanced uncertainly at the hulking as he continued t o relax his throat, enjoying the heaviness of the cock rubbing against his tongue as the Russian started thrusting erratically. Feeling the throat reflexively swallow around him, Russia finally came with a garbled shout of Alfred’s name.

Falling back onto the couch panting lightly, Russia closed his eyes as he was tucked back into his pants and felt the weight of his American on his lap, a warm body tucked neatly against his chest and arm.

“Did I do good?”

“Very good Alfred. You did wonderful.”  
________________________________________

Lilli Zwingli, also known as Lichtenstein loved her brother very much. She looked up to her big brother so much that she decided to make him another set of pajamas since he loved the original. When she heard that there was a sale on fabrics and sewing materials in one of the local markets, she nearly jumped in excitement before shyly asking her big brother for permission to go into town alone. After patiently enduring one of this long lectures about strangers and the dangers of the world (for the 4,093rd time), she cheerfully walked out among her people until she finally came upon the marketplace. Meandering up and down the aisles of flowing fabrics, Lilli debated styles and color schemes. She had finally picked out a lovely blue fabric before she heard a commotion from behind her. Turning around revealed a rather clumsy blond male trying to untangle himself from nearby fabrics as the owner scowled furiously at him. The man laughed loudly as he apologized in English, rubbing his head sheepishly. The shop owner stalked off in a huff, muttering about idiotic Americans as Lilli turned towards the familiar American.

“Mr. America?”

The newly revealed America turned at the sound of his name, smiling brightly at Lilli.

“Oh, uhm.., Lichtenstein, right? Hahaha, funny seeing you here, are you visiting too?”

“No...this is my country.”

America looked surprised before he started laughing loudly again, cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. Lilli smiled indulgently at him; looks like her brother was right as always. Though Mr. America was a superpower, he was too stupid to actually a threat unless you threatened his ideals of ‘justice and hero work’.

“By the way Mr. America, what are you doing here?”

“Well, England said that I wasn’t culturally aware and that even if I travelled the globe I wouldn’t learn anything. Sooo, I decided to prove him wrong by heading to Toris’ house and asking for one of those ‘world maps’, but I ended up here instead. Probably here because my hero senses told me of a young damsel all on her lonesome in need of an escort.”

“Oh, uhm, thank you. That’s really too kind of you but it’s really not necessary-”

“Nonsense. It’d be no problem for the hero. In fact, the great American hero shall now take you out for lunch as apology for interrupting your shopping.”

Grabbing the female nation gently by the hand and tugging her insistently to a nearby café, America ignored the weak protests as he sat them down, gesturing wildly at a nearby waitress to take their order.

“Order whatever, the hero will pay for everything today.” proclaimed America as he eagerly pointed out his items to the irritated waitress chosen to deal with the American. Lilli softly sighed as she ordered an espresso and a small plate of powdered donuts.

“Excuse me for a moment Mr. America, I must use the ladies room.” murmured Lichtenstein as she quickly left the table without looking rude. Finding the bathroom, she entered and locked the door behind her as she hurried over to the sink, a bright red flush spreading across her face.

‘I’ve never had the attentions of another male other than big brother before, what do I do? Is Mr. America, flirting with me? It’s a bit hard to believe he came to my country without a reason, though considering his intelligence he could possibly have gotten on the wrong plane.’ Despite the fact that he was very attractive, she couldn’t see herself with someone so stupid, especially when she already had someone as amazing as big brother in her heart and life.

‘In that case, I have to let him down gently but firmly. Enough so that he’ll feel guilty for pushing his feelings on me, but blunt enough that it should reach through his thick skull. It’s moments like this when I need Hungary for advice on men.’

Calmed and filled with purpose, Lilli unlocked the bathroom, face to face with a angry old lady who had been patiently waiting for the bathroom. Blushing again, Lilli apologized hurriedly as she headed back to the table where her espresso and oven fresh donuts were waiting. America sat there cheerfully waiting as he sipped from his American coffee, the only thing in front of him.

Taking a sip of her espresso, Lilli winced at the bitterness exploding over her tongue. She had forgotten to ask for sugar to sweeten it, considering most of the cafés didn’t make really bitter espressos. Switching her attention to her donuts covered (read: buried) in powdered sugar Lilli tugged on from the pile and took a very large bite, squealing in delight at the taste of lightly fried dough with a creamy buttercream center that tantalized her tastebuds. Before she knew it, she had consumed half of the donuts as she absentmindedly listened to America’s babblings. She was starting to get a bit sleepy so she sipped at her espresso to revive a bit from her food induced stupor.

‘Oh! I almost forgot my rejection.’

“Mr. America?” interrupted Lilli. America had been mid-sentence on something pointless and stupid so she didn’t feel bad at interrupting.

“Hmm?”

“I-I just wanted to say thank you, for taking me out for lunch, I really do appreciate it. But, I’m not interested in you that way. I mean, you seem really nice, but I don’t want to pursue a relationship with you.”

“Wait-what!? I think you’re misunderstanding the situation. I’m-”

“There’s no need for excuses Mr. America, I’m trying to make this easier for the both of us-”

“I’m gay and in a relationship.” said America seriously without hesitation. Silence remained at the table before Lichtenstein began to gently laugh. “Really Mr. America, there’s no need to lie.”

Lilli continued on, not noticing the flash of rage across America’s face.

“Hungary told me about the ‘gay’ card. To hide the fact that you’re embarrassed by my rejection, you resort to saying ‘I’m gay’ to save face. You don’t have to do that and I’m sorry you had to fall to that resort. I won’t tell anyone about your failure as a man, so don’t worry about it.”

Smiling widely, Lichtenstein looked towards America who had a rather odd look on his face that she chalked up to him dealing with rejection emotions.

“....You’re probably right, I guess I’ll have to deal with your kind rejection to mend my broken heart. I apologize for having wasted your time, shall I at least escort you home?”

“No thank you, I think I’ll be…” Lichtenstein trailed off. She had attempted to stand, but the world seemed to tilt on its side and she nearly fell until America had caught her.

“Hey, Ms. Zwingli, are you okay? You’re not looking so good.” said America as he carefully scooped the female nation into his arms. Sending an apologetic look towards the concerned employees and checking to make sure he had paid, America walked out onto the street and slowly made his way off into the distance away from Switzerland’s house. Ignoring the small protests from within his arms, America continued to walk farther, his smooth rocking steps causing the black around Lilli’s vision to grow.

As she started to fall down into a spiral of unconsciousness, America’s last words seemed to echo after her.

“Target has been acquired.”  
________________________________________  
(Time-skip of 1 week)  
________________________________________

Russia stood patiently outside of Germany’s house as he listened and watched at two o’clock in the morning. Not a twitch or expression of discomfort was seen as the sun slowly showed its way above the horizon and the sounds of people starting their day drifted towards the concealed nation. Violet eyes patiently gazed at the house as though he could see into the house and the two occupants inside. The sun made its trek higher across the sky as Germany stepped out the house in his workout clothes off to take his morning jog and ignorant to the eyes watching him start his route. It would take Germany about two hours to complete fifty kilometers; plenty of time.  
\--  
Prussia was frustrated with Germany, again. Ever since the Berlin Wall had fallen, Germany had taken very good care of him until he could stand on his own, carefully rebuilding his pride and old personality from when he had been the great Prussian Empire. Lately though, all Germany could talk about was that stupid North Italy. ‘Italy did this, I can’t believe Italy did that’ to the point that it made Prussia nauseous. With his baby brother either fussing over the little nation or yelling at him to leave important ‘nation’ meetings, Prussia was back to being alone with nothing to do (since wasn’t a nation and therefore had to stay home) and no one to talk (France was busy with his Englishman and Spain was busy with his Italian).

The ringing doorbell disturbed Prussia from his depressing thoughts as he almost leapt from the couch in barely contained excitement. Germany never let him open the door, something about his personality scaring off guests.

“Who dares to ring at the household of the great Prussia, the awesomest empire known to mankind- Russia!?”

Prussia quickly attempted to slam the door before he sprinted deeper into the house, the slamming of the door behind almost covered the quick tread of Russia’s footsteps as he assumed chase. They ran recklessly through the house, slamming into walls, disturbing rugs, and breaking furniture as Russia slowly started gaining ground and Prussia became panicked. With a mighty leap, Russia finally tackled the terrified albino, pinning flailing limbs down in order to contain the colorfully swearing Prussian. He continued to struggle against the larger nation until, with a final tug, he shuddered and fell limp.

“Ah, so you have remembered who is in charge, da?” Rumbled a smirking Russia as he stood and gazed at the former nation cowering at his feet. Watching the smaller nation nod pathetically sent a rush of delight through his veins, an almost heady feeling as he lightly kicked Prussia in the side before barking at him to stand. “Answer me properly.”

Instinctively averting his eyes from the towering figure before him, Prussia responded in a shaky voice.

“I know who is in charge Master Russia.”  
________________________________________

“Hey Italy, and..Italy! I’ve got a fresh batch of California tomatoes I wanted you to try for me. I think they’re some of my best yet.”

The Italian brothers turned as one to see a cheerful America running with a huge wooden crate labelled ‘Tomatoes’ on the sides as well as a ‘Caution: Fragile’ on the top. Upon reaching them, America gently set the crate down and pried the lid off to reveal the mouthwatering tomatoes that gleamed a beautiful red under the light of the Mediterranean sun. Beaming in pride, America plucked out two tomatoes and handed it to each brother, yanking Romano into a firm one armed hug.

“Gaah! Let go of me bastard! I can’t eat my tomato if you’re choking you idiota!”

“Chill bro, I’m just being friendly. Aren’t Europeans supposed to be okay with personal space?” protested America as he yanked Veneziano into a hug as well.

“Wow America! These tomatoes are really good! They’d make a good sauce in some pasta, maybe lasagna or spaghetti. Ooh, I could even make a pizza!”

The blond smiled in glee, eyes closed and the Italians held firmly against his side.

“I’m glad to hear that you like ‘em.”

“Che, it’s alright. At least it’s better than that crap you usually stuff your face-” Romano jerked within America’s arm, his hands flying to clasp at his neck where a syringe was quickly being injected into the mouthy brunette. Veneziano was struggling against the hand holding a chloroform soaked towel against his face until he eventually came to a halt, slumped against the tall American as his sight slowly faded. He watched through hazy eyes as Russia seemed to emerge from the crate of tomatoes before everything went black.

Clambering out of the tomato crate that seemed to stain parts of his jacket like blood, he picked up one of the Italians and both superpowers tossed them unceremoniously into the crate. America eased the lid back on where it closed with the echo of a closing coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Clambering out of the tomato crate that seemed to stain parts of his jacket like blood, he picked up one of the Italians and both superpowers tossed them unceremoniously into the crate. America eased the lid back on where it closed with the echo of a closing coffin.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia or any of its characters.  
Chapter 3

Slowly stirring, Prussia shuddered in fear once he remembered Russia…being chased…and his return to being under Russia’s regime…then everything went black.

He glanced down and realized that the Russian bastard changed his clothes as he was now wearing a simple shirt and pants made of the flimsy hospital material; even his boxers had been replaced with cotton grey boxers. Standing up wobbly against the nearby wall as an aide, the albino began to examine his surroundings.

Looking around at his new living conditions, his prison cell really, Prussia surmised that it could’ve (and had) been worse. A simple square room lined in new cement on the three walls, floor, and ceiling, damp patches in some areas. The fourth wall was made entirely of thick glasslike material; a one-way mirror, and probably the door to his cell. There was probably hidden cameras and microphones all throughout his cell but the giant wall with its glaring obviousness was Russia’s way of reminding Prussia of how trapped he was, how hopeless and inescapable his situation was.

In one corner was his new bed, a steel bed frame bolted into the floor with a thick mattress on top. Looking at the quality, he was surprised to find that the mattress, bedsheets, and single pillow were all very nice, fluffy, and clean material meant to keep him warm in the winter and cool in the summer. In the other corner was his shower, complete with a drain, shower spout protruding down from the ceiling, and a little shelf that was part of the wall and held a bar of soap.

“Prisoner 0002, stand in the middle of the room with feet apart, your arms crossed over your head, palms open.”

Grudgingly, Prussia stood and faced the mirror in said position, watching his reflection fade to show the outside of the cell where a smiling Russia stood patiently outside. He pressed a panel on the wall and the entire wall slid smoothly down into the ground.

“Hello comrade, have you slept well? Are the accommodations to your liking?”

Not having the courage to lash out in rage, Prussia directed his glare towards the ground.

“Yes Master Russia, the room couldn’t possibly be better.”

He couldn’t help himself. Being back under Russia’s thumb after all that time recovering felt like one of Prussia’s worst nightmares brought to reality; and unlike last time, there were no warning signs at all. So really, it wasn’t the albino’s fault that he sounded sarcastic. But it seemed Russia thought it was as a powerful strike backhanded Prussia into the wall, causing him to slump to the ground with a heavy grunt.

“Really comrade, it is rather rude to speak so impolitely to me. I am in charge here and can make life either pleasant or hell for you. Am I understood?”

Gently touching his aching nose and broken lip, Prussia nodded in understanding, making no movement when he was roughly petted like a dog.

“Good. Now, since you’ve had the pleasure of my company before and the expectations demanded, you will be the example that others will emulate. Your loyal participation will be rewarded comrade. As agreed upon by my partner and myself, your living conditions and status within the new regime will improve…or decrease according to your actions.”

Prussia had been dazedly listening with glazed eyes to the bigger nation until he snapped wide alert, pale pink eyes abruptly focusing on the silver haired giant before him. 

“Partner?”

Russia smirked down at the former nation.“Of course. It’s better to have someone to trust and rule with as a figure of power, da? We will be the masters that usher in a new era of true world peace, where everyone can be friends without the constraints of our bosses. We will once more be revered as gods like we’d been centuries past, no longer shall we hide in the shadows, afraid. My partner sees this and that is why we shall stand as equals when we arise from the ashes of this corrupt society.”

“I-I see.” muttered Prussia.

Russia studied him with an unreadable expression, violet eyes burrowing right down to his soul and his very existence; and in that moment, Prussia had never felt so vulnerable. Then the moment was gone and Russia’s smiling mask was affixed once more.

“Nyet. You don’t see at all. But you will.”

The Russian smiled as he walked out of the cell and paused right before his hand touched the panel.

“Sometime soon you will meet my partner. Then we will assign you a new role in society. Somewhere that you’ll be wanted and needed; where you’ll be respected once more.”

And with that, the glass wall smoothly slid into place as Prussia was left to stare at his reflection once more.

(Line break)

“Sooo Iggy, what’s this meeting for? Switzerland never calls a meeting.”

“I don’t know what the meeting’s about, all I know is that it’s an emergency meeting. And don’t call me Iggy!”

As the two nations argued back and forth (read: America joked around while England nagged) they joined the flow of nations entering for the conference room. Many seemed rather confused as they hadn’t heard anything in the news and the fact that it was Switzerland was calling an emergency meeting meant it was probably urgent.

Switzerland was pacing by the head of the table as his eyes scanned the room wildly, his peacemaker grasped tightly in a white knuckled grip. He looked ready to lash out at nearest provocation, thereby creating a healthy berth of space as everyone hurried to their seats.

Once everyone had settled down and began eyeing Switzerland with varying levels of curiosity, Germany stood.

“Alright, I don’t know what this meeting is about, so Switzerland shall take the floor. But has anyone seen my brother? My house was trashed again by Prussia a week ago when I came back from my jog, and that’s the last I’ve seen of him. France, Spain, is he at your house?”

France frowned lightly, “Prussia hasn’t come to visit in quite some time, I haven’t seen him. Antonio?”

Bemusedly shaking his head, Spain added, “I haven’t seen mis amigo for a while; and my little tomato is gone too. He’d never leave, especially when he knows I’m bringing my prized tomatoes.”

“Now that I think about it, Italy hasn’t come by to bug me recently, and he doesn’t seem to be here now. So we’re now missing three people.” muttered a pensive Germany.

“Four.”

All heads turned towards Switzerland at the head of the conference table where the man held his Peacemaker in a threatening manner.

“Two weeks ago, my sister went down to the marketplace and never returned. She is a familiar face there, but no one saw anything irregular, no disturbances other than a rowdy tourist. And this.”

Spread across the table was a scrap of black fabric barely larger than a handkerchief of cheap cotton. It was primarily black, though at its center there was what looked to be a white stylized bird emblazoned in front of a detailed sun of red and yellow colors. 

“I’ve had it analyzed for the past week while my people have been searching for my sister using all of my connections. There’s no sign of strange rumors, ransom notes, anything! I think it’s the work of terrorists that know about our existence.”

“Impossible! We’ve been here for centuries, both when humans knew about us and when they forgot, aru! I think us older nations would’ve seen the signs and warned everyone if the humans really did find proof of our existence.” declared China as he angrily stood from his chair and glared at Switzerland.

Glaring right back at the older nation, Switzerland countered him angrily. “Then how else do you explain the disappearance of four nations within two weeks? Gone without a trace, and without telling anyone?” he said skeptically. “That’s not how Liechtenstein behaves, and I’m pretty sure the Italian twins don’t act like that either.”

“He’s right, my Romano always tells me where he’s going in case I have to protect him from France. No offense amigo.”

France smirked unapologetically.

“Ja, Italy always calls every five minutes about pasta or being kidnapped again. The silence is a bit…unsettling.” stated Germany with a slight blush at all the knowing glances sent his way. Coughing a bit to stifle his embarrassment, he continued. “And if Prussia is gone, I’d usually get a call from pubs telling me he passed out or finally became too obnoxious for them to keep; there’s nowhere else he would go.”

“Ok, so we have four nations missing, guys this totally sounds like one of my awesome detective movies; let’s create search teams! I’ll be in the Hero Squad of course and totally save everyone with my awesomeness!”

“America, shut up! You’re not helping!” yelled the blond Englishman. Clearing his throat as he neatened his tie, England addressed the rest of the nations in a much calmer voice.

“Now, we know this disappearance isn’t normal for any of these nations so we need to inform their governments as well as keep tabs of the economy to gauge how well the physical nation is doing. Then-”

“Excuse me England, but won’t that be a bit difficult?” interrupted Japan.

“Pardon?”

“Well, Prussia has his affairs taken care of by Germany because he isn’t an official country anymore. And Italy is split between the Italian brothers, so if one is injured, we wouldn’t notice until it’s too late. Liechtenstein is a country, but she heavily relies on Switzerland to take care of her government problems, thus her country doesn’t strongly affect her actual well being. Plus, it took two weeks for us to notice their absences.”

A stifled silence filled the conference room as a thought flowed through everyone’s mind.

‘That sounds like a planned kidnapping.’

“Now do you believe me about possible terrorists?” demanded Switzerland.

“We’ll leave that possibility open,” began Germany cautiously. “For now, we should be discrete and keep an eye out for suspicious activity or the missing nations, ja?”

Everyone excluding an frustrated Switzerland muttered their assent as they started leaving in whispering groups of twos and threes.

“So your plan is to do nothing? My sister could be in danger right now, along with your boyfriend and brother, and you’re going to do nothing?” exclaimed Switzerland as he stormed towards Germany.

“We’re searching for them Switzerland, but right now, even their governments haven’t said anything about their absence and we don’t have enough evidence other than a scrap of paper you found. Just keep searching for now and if no one shows in two weeks, we’ll have another meeting. Don’t forget that even though she is your sister, she is a country first and can’t share everything with you. Besides, she’s tougher than you think.”

And with that, Germany left a fuming Swiss in the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re searching for them Switzerland, but right now, even their governments haven’t said anything about their absence and we don’t have enough evidence other than a scrap of paper you found. Just keep searching for now and if no one shows in two weeks, we’ll have another meeting. Don’t forget that even though she is your sister, she is a country first and can’t share everything with you. Besides, she’s tougher than you think.”

And with that, Germany left a fuming Swiss in the conference room.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

The emergency meeting had ended yesterday, but since all nations believed that he and America were barely civil towards each other, they had to leave separately before joining up later to continue planning. America had left immediately after, loudly discussing a rescue mission with the arguing Brit and Frenchman, as well as his Canadian twin.

Russia wanted to walk away with his former ally China so that he wasn’t alone, but China fled towards Japan and his other siblings the moment he caught a glimpse of the tall blond. This meant the Russian ended up waiting until the room emptied (which with him in the room didn’t take long) and now fully irritated, left towards the headquarters they had spent nine months building within his country since, apparently, America had secret headquarters built months before he had gathered enough to courage to ask Russia to join him.

Going through the halls towards the planning room, Russia pondered his situation. For many centuries, he had always been alone. Watching the flow of humanity, being an observer as his people changed and evolved, and though he changed with them, that feeling of loneliness always persisted. Even among other nations he was too strong, too powerful, too big. Too scary. No one wanted to be around the Russian and the loneliness grew to the point that if no one wanted to willingly be around him, he would force them. They would become one with him and then the loneliness would finally go away. 

But it didn’t, not really. 

With Lenin and Stalin leading the USSR, he had felt an overwhelming joy at sitting at his family table with other nations, hearing the sounds of others in his big house. As the days passed however, he began to realize that he was still lonely. All of his guests hated and feared him; none would stay near him if they could help it, and whenever he entered a room it always became filled with a fearful silence.

By the time his war with the arrogant blond had reached its climax and all of his guests (prisoners, his mind would whisper to him) had long fled, Russia was just so tired. All he wanted was a companion; someone of equal strength who he could protect and be protected by. Someone who could look him in the eye without fear, who could fill that gaping hole widening in his chest.  
But there wasn’t a nation alive that wasn’t scared of him, except for that stupid American. In fact, the blond idiot was the only one able to match him blow for blow without a shadow of fear. From what he remembered about the American before Lenin had ordered to stay away from the capitalist country, he and the American had been good friends while the younger nation was learning to stand on his own. America would be perfect despite his capitalist piggish ways. He was also rather attractive with his wheat blond hair and that endearing cowlick, dazzling sapphire blues hidden by a pair of smart glasses perched upon a pert button nose. He had an ever present Hollywood smile with perfect white teeth and plump pink lips, with a sunny personality to match his warm borders. And despite the many comments people would make about American obesity rates, Russia knew firsthand from all their fights that America was lean and muscular under those blue jeans and bulky bomber jacket. Other than the fact that they were currently enemies, he would be the perfect companion and it was just a matter of convincing the American as well.

They started fighting harder, their arguments thundered across conference rooms, fistfights started at the twitch of a hand, fingers never straying far from their guns. The world may have called it a Cold War, but Russia knew that this was a war of dominance; of two superpowers trying to impose their way upon each other. And at the end, even though he lost the battle, Russia knew he won the war when a shadow of curiosity darkened the victorious nation’s gaze. He just had to play the waiting game until America gave in.

“Vanya, Vanya, yoohoo? Earth to Ivan?” a voice interrupted his reminiscing.

Russia blinked before focusing on his partner. Apparently he had been lost in thought long enough to get to the planning room without noticing.

“My apologies, Fredka. I was just deep in thought, we were going to continue planning, da?”

His sunflower frowned at him, worry present in his eyes before he nodded and moved towards the strategy table.

“We currently have prisoners 0001 through 0004. 0001 and 0003, formerly Liechtenstein and Northern Italy, with me while 0002 and 0004, formerly Prussia and South Italy, are with you. Based on their reactions, the first collection has made a massive effect on the nations, and as predicted, Switzerland will no longer claim neutrality. In fact, he may even act with recklessness and lead the others to a frantic frenzy as more nations begin disappearing. Unfortunately, his capture will have to be soon as he seems to be the easily paranoid type with decent defense.”

“And the handkerchief of our flag? What was the point of warning them like that?” questioned Russia as he stood behind the shorter nation and wrapped his long arms snugly around America with his head resting against the blond’s shoulders.

Russia reveled in the fact that the American only snuggled closer before answering. “It’s the advertisement of the new regime, even if they don’t know it yet, they should begin to learn its face. Right now, most of them believe it to be coincidence or at least an elaborate hoax, they don’t want to believe in the possibility of a terrorist group, especially one that knows about our existence. Their ignorance and refusal to acknowledge a possible threat will be their downfall that will be rectified, but for now it will move things in our favor. The morons should’ve learnt from all their wars; no matter, this is why we’re here to help them, right, Vanya?”

“Da. To create a world void of corruption, the breeding of ignorance and greed; the struggles of power, war, hunger, and the destruction of the world. We will raise an empire of one nation made of many lands under one flag. We will finally reach world peace by becoming the world.” stated Russia passionately as he eagerly gripped America closer to him in his excitement.

“Together, side by side, we will usher in a new era of tranquility and hope, equals as we rule together.” 

America sighed in contentment and sunk further into Russia’s arms as both gazed at the world map before they snapped back into planning mode, doing final touch ups on their first phase of capturing the nations.

“‘Kay, these are the next four on our list…” America trailed off as he stuck four pins into the world map laid before him. The two nations continued discussing their ideas late into the night, taking breaks only to refuel or relieve themselves. Around 3 a.m., they shut everything down and headed through the sprawling mansion to their shared master bed for a brief respite. 

America relaxed on the bed in nothing but a large shirt and his navy blue boxers that slowly tented and became tighter as he heatedly gazed at an oblivious Russian stripping for bed. When Russia had finished stripping to his boxers and placing his and America’s clothes in the hamper (he’d carelessly left them on the floor) and carefully hung his scarf, he was somewhat surprised to find America casually stroking himself, precome beading at his tip.

“F-Fredka?!” choked Russia with wide amethyst eyes.

“Vanya, come here and join me.” moaned America as he began lazily thrusting into his hand, darkened azure eyes captivating the Russian until he found himself walking dazedly to the bed and then carefully tackled and pinned to the bed beneath his American. Any movement he made to switch positions was met with equal force by America and as the blond began grinding his erection against the silverette, he was slightly shocked by the fact that he was becoming aroused at the feeling of his partner matching him in physical strength.

“Do you like that, Vanya? That I can easily pin you down and have my way with you without breaking a sweat?” muttered Alfred breathlessly as he held Ivan down with one hand while the other hand skimmed down their bodies to trace teasingly across their boxers. Slowly tugging the cloth down just enough to release their trapped erections, Alfred began stroking them as he ground their cocks together. Russia grunted as he half-heartedly tugged at the hand still holding him, now more focused on the body grinding down and the hand that was clumsily stroking him. Heated amethyst and azure eyes met before their lips messily drew together. Tongues clashed in a battlefield for dominance, heavy groans escaping as Alfred’s hand continued stroking both of their cocks together, helped by the slick precome oozing from both their tips.

Alfred was the first to break away from their kiss, gasping for breath as he was drawn to the older nation’s neck; peppering it with open mouthed kisses and tracing the collarbone with his tongue. Hearing the surprised gasps and moans only encouraged the blond further, delighted that he could reduce the older, usually controlled nation to mere sounds. He wanted to make more of those beautiful sounds leave the other’s mouth, but Alfred didn’t think he had the self-control to stop grinding against that lovely cock below him and explore the pale expanse of skin below him without coming on the spot; he was still trying to increase his stamina to last longer. As Ivan gave a harsh thrust upwards that momentarily threw Alfred out of his thoughts, he latched onto Ivan’s nipple as an idea to hopefully get Ivan to come before him appeared. Sneakily removing his hand from pinning his Russian, Alfred focused on rolling his hips in a more sensuous manner as well as adding a twist at the top to his handjob in order to distract Russia while he sucked on two of his fingers, making sure they were thoroughly wet with spit. Alfred smirked as he leaned forward and tugged Ivan’s boxers further down, just enough to be able to reach his prize.

Lost in the overwhelming sensation of his sunflower grinding above him with an unfamiliar, but pleasant dominance, he didn’t notice the disappearance of the hand holding him down until he felt a spit slicked finger prodding gently between the cleft of his ass, rubbing against his untouched bud. With a shout, Ivan arched into Alfred, eyes wide in shock and mouth open in a silent scream. A few strokes later, America came with a loud gasp and shudder, the tantalizing picture of his Russian in the throes of orgasm.

Panting lightly and yanking his hand from between their sweaty bodies, Alfred placed light kisses all over Ivan as they both rested in post-coital bliss.

“Was it good?”

“Da, that was very good, my sunflower. No one’s ever...touched that area before. Any of my past partners have been too submissive and afraid of me to do anything but lay below me. It was always consensual, but they made it feel like I was raping them.” whispered Ivan as he tugged his American closer until they were eye to eye.

“Then screw those bastards, clearly they don’t understand how great of a lover you are!” declared Alfred angrily, though he gently held Ivan’s head between his hands; possessively carding his fingers through the platinum locks.

“Besides,” he continued, “you’re mine now. They don’t get to touch.”

Ivan’s chest rumbled with soft chuckles as he cuddled his sunflower closer.

“Yours? Then does that make you mine?” hummed Ivan curiously. The American was his whether or not he said it, he’d just like to hear it out loud.

“Yep. You belong to me and I belong to you. Equal partners in everything; you know you wouldn’t have it any other way.” teased Alfred as he scooted down the Russian’s body until his ear rested over the scarred skin where the Russian’s heart beat was the strongest.

Gazing at his beautiful sunflower, Ivan felt his face flush. No one had ever wanted him just because they liked him (excluding his little sister Belarus with her desire to marry him), and no one had ever managed to become his equal. Only his Fredka had ever challenged him, made him want to dominate (not break, never break) the young nation and be dominated in return. It felt amazing and was one of the reasons he knew that the plans their partnership started from would make both succeed. 

AN: Sorry for another M- scene, not every chapter is going to be like this, I just wanted to try my hand at it before continuing with the plot. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and continued in my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Gazing at his beautiful sunflower, Ivan felt his face flush. No one had ever wanted him just because they liked him (excluding his little sister Belarus with her desire to marry him), and no one had ever managed to become his equal. Only his Fredka had ever challenged him, made him want to dominate (not break, never break) the young nation and be dominated in return. It felt amazing and was one of the reasons he knew that the plans their partnership started from would make both succeed.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

America was in one of his many state homes, this time one of the bigger ones as he finished final preparations for dinner. Tonight’s menu would be beef stroganoff with creamy mashed potatoes and a garden salad. He didn’t normally eat fancy like this, but he was having a friend over, so why not do something extra for a person who truly likes him. Hearing the doorbell ring, America happily yelled for his guest to enter as he set the table. The blond heard the quiet footsteps approach and turned to Lithuania softly smiling at the door frame. Beckoning the brunet over, they sat down and began their tradition of who serves whom; America as the host, or Lithuania as the guest and former employee. Finally tugging the serving spoon from the older’s grasp with a playful glare; America served a large portion to one of his best friends, really, only friend other than Japan and his twin Canada.

Over the course of their meal, the two filled the dining room with light chatter and laughter, reminiscing over past stories or gossip about other nations. America sighed happily as he leaned against his chair, patting his full belly in delight as he rested back in his chair. He really did enjoy having Lithuania over; he was one of the few that didn’t think he was some idiotic child playing superhero and instead treated him like an adult nation worthy of a fellow nation’s respect.

It made him feel slightly bad about his true intentions by inviting Lithuania to his house, but it would be for a good cause (and everyone loves a good cause: “save the ocean, the environment,etc.”) and Lithuania would surely understand and appreciate what America had to do later. He wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for the benefit of his fellow nations and their people; he was the hero after all and he always did what was best for the greater good.

(Flashback)  
Just like everyone else, America was done with the wars, the fighting, all the politics and arguing, it’s why he was so persistent towards the idea of world peace. He’d been sure that after World War II and the creation of the United Nations would let nations talk instead of fight, but it seemed he just kept fighting what felt like an uphill battle. Despite fighting for the ideals and rights he believed in, helping others with their problems, sending them aid and supplies, he was thanked with scorn by his fellow nations. Instead of acknowledging his efforts or thanking him, they accused him of pushing and invading their country too much, and then accuse him of not keeping his promises when something happens and he isn’t holding their hand.

It had gotten to the point where it was slowly driving America mad as well as wear him down. If it had continued on any longer, he probably would’ve flipped his shit and try nuking everyone; it’d feel great in the moment, but he knew he’d (probably) regret it and dammit, the consequences wouldn’t be worth it. Ironically, his salvation was found in the form of his violet eyed archrival that had enticed and challenged the American like no one else had ever done.

For the first time in his existence, he was able to go toe to toe with someone without holding anything back; his strength, his intelligence, all his skills were fully employed in order to combat the commie bastard. And America loved every second of it.

After their war concluded with all the intensity of a mind blowing orgasm, it left America craving...more. Around him, the world returned to their pointless squabbling and pointing fingers, but he didn’t care. He just wanted the attention of Russia back on him, to get that amazing intensity and distraction from the stupidity of the rest of the world.  
(Flashback ends)

And it was this desire that gave him an amazing idea. If he liberated the world to free them from themselves, then he’d be truly appreciated as the hero of the free world and maybe if he could convince the Russian to help him, he’d have the Russian’s attention in a more flattering way, like they almost were so long ago, before the Soviet Union…

“Mr. America? Mr. America? Alfred?”

America blinked back to his surroundings and grinned at the curious Lithuania sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment for zoning out during a mission.

“Sorry ‘bout that Toris, I think I went into a food coma for a sec there. Did you say something?” America said quickly.

“Ah, it’s no problem America, the food was really good. But, it’s just-, I thought I heard something and was wondering if you left a TV on again, you tend to do that even though it wastes energy, but then you weren’t saying anything and so I was getting worried that-”

“Dude, chill, it’s okay. Actually, now that you’re here, there’s something I wanted to show you, c’mon!” cheered America as he excitedly tugged Lithuania from the table towards the stairs leading to his basement.

“It’s something I’ve been working on for a while, it’s not finished yet, but I really want you to see it, I think you’ll like it.”

They reached the bottom of the steps and Lithuania was surprised at the new addition to America’s basement. Instead of his usual oak doors that led to his downstairs office, storage room, and spare rooms that had yet to fulfill a purpose, there was now a hallway of new cement leading to a heavy titanium door locked by a passcode. It was rather ominous for the sunny American to have and the apprehension must have shown on his face. Despite the blonde’s reassurance, Lithuania couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in his gut, the same feeling that came prior to wars and major issues that affected his people. As he followed America through the door, he was met with the sight of another hallway, though this one was much longer and brightly lit. As he began walking down the hallway, he missed the subtle click of the door locking behind America. Tuning out the sound of the chatty nation next to him (thanks to centuries of friendship with Poland), Lithuania strolled down the hallway, confusion rising as he passed large floor to ceiling mirrors lining both walls.

“Alfred, is your secret project throwing a runway show?”

America stared for a moment for bursting into raucous laughter as he slapped Lithuania’s back and almost sent the smaller man sprawling to the ground. Lithuania flushed in embarrassment at the response to his obviously ridiculous question; it’s just when it comes to America, it could be a valid question.

Lightly chuckling, America tugged Lithuania towards the end of the hallway, and as they came closer, they began hearing a muffled sound that slowly got louder and seemed to be coming from behind the wall. The brunet looked on in curiosity as America pressed his thumb against a cleverly hidden scanner that then lifted up to show a panel that America punched a series of numbers. The wall began fading until to Lithuania’s shock and disbelief, he saw Liechtenstein across the glass wall. She had been officially declared missing for four weeks, the Italian twins for three, and yet here she was, eyes wide with terror and fear...in America’s basement. Lithuania saw Liechtenstein yell something at him through the glass before he sensed something behind him and quickly ducked out of the way. Turning face to face with America, the brunet voice quivered slightly in disbelief.

“America,-how could you? What-why would you kidnap Liechtenstein, what reason do you have for this?”

America stood there, eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses and face blank, a syringe in his right hand. He tilted his head, revealing ice cold blue eyes as a sardonic grin covered his face.

“It’s nothing personal towards her or any of the others, really, I’m trying to save everyone like a true hero would, but you’ll understand in time. Now, I did want to do this nicely, but apparently your stay in Russia’s house has made you more aware of things being slipped into your meal, unlike that gullible idiot in there.”

Nodding his head in Liechtenstein’s direction, America smirked as he stepped towards Lithuania, who took a step back. The blond feinted towards Lithuania’s left but the brunet didn’t fall for it, lashing a foot and kicked America straight in the chest before running past America to the exit. Slightly winded, America quickly chased after Lithuania, and with a flying leap, tackled him to the ground. Quickly getting up, the stronger nation picked the other up by the leg and threw him into Liechtenstein’s cell door. Her muffled screams at the small bits of blood splattered against the wall went ignored by the two nations, one wiping at the cut on his lip while glaring at the indifferent blues of the other casually acting like he didn’t just throw one of his few friends into a wall.

Again, America threw himself at the shorter nation, syringe ready to finish the fight quickly with no fuss, but as he brought himself closer, Lithuania quickly grabbed America’s arm and harshly twisted as he kneed into the blonde’s side. Refusing to acknowledge the pain in his side, America bent backwards and, wrapping his other arm around Lithuania’s back, body slammed the other nation to the floor, knocking all the breath out of the brunet’s lungs. Swiftly kicking the downed nation in the head, America checked if he was really unconscious and then plunged the syringe into the unconscious nation as a precautionary measure. America picked him up and opened the cell already prepped in advance for its first inhabitant. Methodically, America removed and replaced Lithuania’s outfit for a thin cotton outfit designed for all their incoming ‘guests’ as well as examining for any concealed weapons on his person. Pulling out another syringe, America carefully plunged it at the back of Lithuania’s neck closer to the skull; this was where two cleverly designed microchips were injected, one a GPS transmitter while the other would emit electric shock enough to knock a nation out (willingly tested by both Russia and America in their more sadistic moments) as a deterrent for bad behavior. It was connected to the house system in case the nations tried to escape, as well as to America and Russia’s phones for any further discipline.

After checking that the syringe was empty and that everything was set up as it should be, America gathered #0005’s belongings, added the inmate’s information to the system, and locked the cell. Dispassionately glancing at the sobbing girl in her cell, America left the prison hall, securely locking it behind him. Upon reaching the first floor, America sighed as he stared at the half empty dining table, wearily rubbing the back of his neck in exhaustion.

Even though it was necessary to their plans to subdue the other nations and make them properly understand how corrupt the world was and the need for a new order, America felt awful for treating his close friend like that; like he was just a stranger instead of the close confidant the blond had relied on for decades, keeping each other company during the smaller nation’s brief stay at his house, a soothing presence that briefly alleviated his loneliness.

Depressed at the fact that he just locked his best friend away who would probably hate for long time, he silently cleaned up the dining area, putting away leftovers and thoroughly cleaning everything in the kitchen, anything to keep his hands busy and distracted from his thoughts. Finding nothing else to clean, America turned off all the lights and made his way upstairs, hating the fact that his house was so large despite being the only resident. It was moments like this that he truly felt the isolation of being a world superpower, alone at the top, too afraid to let others in for the fear that they would greedily shove him off. He was both admired and hated for his desire to help others fix their problems, for being the ‘idiotic country who involved himself in other countries’ affairs in order to avoid dealing with own messed up country.’

Reaching the landing of the second floor, America paused as he briefly heard noise from his room. No longer tired, America tread quietly to his cracked door, silently slipping one of his handgun out his pocket as he took a quick glance into the room, only to sigh in relief and exasperation as he further opened the door to see his Russian lover sleeping on his bed, the dim light of the TV washing over his peaceful face as he dreamed. Pocketing the gun, America softly closed the door and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed; all thoughts of his imprisoned best friend replaced with fond thoughts about his silly lover who snuck into his house for no reason. Slipping into bed, his attention was caught by the breaking news headline replaying from earlier today.

“Several country leaders have reported great national treasures have gone missing over the past several weeks. They have not released any more information on what exactly has been stolen, but security measures have been taken to protect the remaining treasures and many of the world’s leaders have begun to convene for an emergency UN meeting to further follow leads and investigations into this breach of global security. We will continue giving you updates…”

America smiled in satisfaction as he set the remote on his bedside table and cuddled under his sheets closer to his Russian teddy bear. The bed shifted as a large arm curled around the blond American and as his breathing steadied and became slower with sleep, matching smiles were seen on the slumbering lovers.


End file.
